1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing control device for acquiring images from a server that controls images, a program, and a printing method for printing the acquired images.
2. Related Art
From the past, web sites are known for which it is possible to browse images such as photographic images, text, and furthermore animation or the like. For example, on photo album sites or SNS (Social Network Service) sites on which a plurality of images are posted, it is possible to browse images posted on the web site by a user. With the web site, a server that manages the images is connected to a network, and by the user accessing the server, a request is made to browse images (see JP-A-2008-197968 (Patent Document 1), for example).
Also, there are cases when the user downloads an image posted on the web site, and creates printed matter using the downloaded image. For example, there are cases when the user prints the downloaded image on the face of a postcard, and sends to other users or the like.